openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Readme Model
Here you can find examples for making "readme" files for stuff created by you (maps, models, etc.). Of course, following these templates is not mandatory. __TOC__ Map readme file example Here's a readme file model. It should contain important information about your map. This template is based on LvL's readme template and is adapted in order to fit OA. Title: Mapname: .bsp File: .pk3 Author: Email address: URL: Description: Play information Free For All: Team Deathmatch: Tournament: Capture The Flag: One Flag CTF: Overload: Harvester: Elimination: CTF Elimination: Last Man Standing: Double Domination: Domination: Botplay: New Sounds: New Graphics: New Music: How to play: Unzip the pk3 file into the baseoa folder Start OpenArena Select from the Skirmish or Create Server menu Info Construction base: editor: other progs: know bugs: build time: Credits Other maps by Distribution / Copyright / Permissions Copyright © , All rights reserved. This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA. Map readme file blank model Here's a blank model which can be pasted into a new file and added info accordingly. Title: Mapname: File: Author: Email address: URL: Description: Play information Free For All: Team Deathmatch: Tournament: Capture The Flag: One Flag CTF: Overload: Harvester: Elimination: CTF Elimination: Last Man Standing: Double Domination: Domination: Botplay: New Sounds: New Graphics: New Music: How to play: Unzip the pk3 file into the baseoa folder Start OpenArena Select from the Skirmish or Create Server menu Info Construction base: editor: other progs: know bugs: build time: Credits Other maps by Distribution / Copyright / Permissions Copyright © , All rights reserved. This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA. Still to do Character Model readme file example Character Model readme file blank model Character Skin readme file example Character Skin readme file blank model Other Model (mapobject, weapon, item...) readme file example Other Model (mapobject, weapon, item...) readme file blank model Music readme file example Music readme file blank model